


Bandages For Wounds

by just_plain_fanfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, It's just all fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, lance has a dirty mind a bit, not any angst surprisingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: Keith is helping Lance out with his injuries and they end up (finally) talking.





	Bandages For Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> It's another getting together fic, what a surprise!!!

“Ah!” Lance exclaims as Keith wipes away some blood with a cool towel.

“Did it hurt, or was it just cold?” Keith asks. The truth is that it really did hurt, but Lance would never admit that.

“Just cold.” Lance mumbles back. 

They were currently in the infirmary of the castle, as Lance had unsurprisingly gotten himself hurt again. The others were busy trying to fix part of the castles flight mechanics as they had been broken a bit in the battle with the Galra. So, Keith was the only one left to tend to Lance’s wounds. Fortunately the wounds weren’t severe, and Lance just barely escaped being in a healing pod again. 

Lance looked down at Keith who was kneeling to wrap his leg for him. You know what else he could do while he’s down there? Blushing he looks away. He definitely doesn’t have any feelings for Keith, they were rivals after all. Or so he told himself.

“Hey!” Keith’s outburst snaps Lance out of his thoughts and he looks back at Keith who is standing now. Shame, he thinks to himself.

“Sorry… wasn’t listening.” He replies, still slightly distracted.

“I was asking if It’s tight enough."

"Oh yeah, it’s fine. Sorry, uh, thanks.” Okay that was weird. Lance apologizing, and saying thanks? Lance just hopes Keith won’t notice, but he does. 

“You apologizing? I thought I’d never see the day. But, uh.” Keith stutters. “Its fine, it wasn’t your fault. You wouldn’t have known there’d be a trap.” Wait was Keith actually trying to console him? Lance blushes and tries to come up with a response. 

“Well it was thanks to you I got out alive, so I really do owe you.” Keith looks at him skeptically.

“Dude, stop being nice, it’s fucking weird.”

“C'mon man we were having a bonding moment!” Keith just chuckles.

“Well isn’t that rare.” Lance’s blush spread to his ears when he heard Keith’s laugh, a rarity when he was in the room. Keith smirked, and he felt a fluttering feeling in his stomach. He quickly looked away and tried to laugh it off.

“Hey Lance?” The tone of Keith’s voice made him turn his head back to face him.

“Yeah?” He cursed his voice for breaking a bit at the end.

“Uh, just thanks for, y'now, uh being there and all that stuff…” Keith’s voice trailed off. Suddenly Lance was on his feet.

“W-wait, Lance you shouldn’t be standing yet its-” His voice gets cut off when Lance, against all reasoning leans in, and kisses Keith. When they pull apart Lance looks just as surprised as Keith, even though he was the one who initiated it.

“O-oh fuck, sorry I, fuck!” He swears and quickly turns on his heel, ready to leave. Keith isn’t going to let him. He grabs Lance’s arm as he turns, then swings him back around to face him. Lance feels himself being pushed up against the wall, and starts to struggle.

“Keith! Let me go! I’m sorry, okay?” He yells, pulling against Keith’s grip. Unfortunately for him, Keith’s extra training sessions had made him that much more stronger than Lance and had his arms easily pinned back.

“Tell me what it meant.” Keith says with a strained voice. Lance hangs his head, afraid to look. Keeping one arm pinning Lance down, Keith uses his other one to lift Lance’s head. A look of panic comes over Lance’s face, startling Keith, who immediately became more gentle.

“I won’t be mad, okay? Just, please. Explain.” It isn’t a question. Lance calms a bit with the softer tone of Keith’s voice that he didn’t think could exist. He bit his lip, then avoids all eye contact he speaks.

“I-I…” He chokes on his own words. Keith gives him a look of encouragement.

“I need to know Lance, please don’t tell me it was just a joke.” Keith pleads.

“It-it wasn’t a joke!” Lance exclaimed, then immediately regrets it.

“Really?” Keith looks up at him with hopeful eyes.

“Look, I might be a huge flirt, but even I don’t go kissing anyone and everyone.” He sounds resigned, like he doesn’t care what Keith knows at this point.

“So-so that means I’m special?"

"Jesus, Keith, do I need to spell it out?” He gasps. “I - L-I-K-E - Y-O-U” He blushes looking anywhere but at Keith. Lance wishes he could see Keith’s face now. How had he taken it?

“Hey, look at me Lance.” Lance keeps his eyes up at the ceiling. He hears Keith huff, then he felt a hand on his neck, pulling him in. He doesn’t realize what Keith is doing until their lips are pressed together. Lance’s eyes flutter shut, and he kisses back passionately. Hey, if i’m gonna go down, i’m gonna go down swinging. They brake apart, and Lance just stares at Keith.

“So-” Keith cuts Lance off with another quick peck on the lips. Lance turns redder than ever before.

“Yes, Lance. I feel the same way so, uh, this is… fine right?” Lance was at a loss for words.

“You mean like, being uh, well…” Keith raises an eyebrow when Lance is unable to get the last word out.

“Boyfriends?” He finished for Lance. Lance felt his ears and neck light up.

“Yeah, that. Boyfriends.” He adds weakly. Keith smiles at him as he pulls him back in for another kiss. Lance smiles into the kiss, pulling at Keith’s cropped red jacket to deepen it.

“Hey! Lance, Keith! How are you guys faring?” Shiro’s voice rings out and then abruptly cuts off when he walks in to see them. The two quickly brake apart, Keith sputtering out excuses, his turn to be embarrassed. Lance just slings his arm around Keith’s neck, kissing him on the cheek. He replies to Shiro cheerfully, just in time for the rest if the gang to walk into the room.

“Yup! I think we fared pretty well!” Shiro and hunk just sighs, while Pidge makes a snarky comment.

“Whatever you guys, just don’t be too loud tonight. You know the rooms are close.” Lance’s face quickly heats back up, along with everyone else in the room.

"Pidge!“ Hunk gapes at her.

"We all know what’s gonna happen anyway.” They say, rolling their eyes.

“You didn’t have to say it!” Hunk whines. Keith turned to Lance, quickly pressing his lips against Lance’s cheek.

“Well, Pidge did have a good point; wanna head back to my room?” Lance just silently nods, he hadn’t realized how assertive Keith can be, but he doesn’t complain. Rather, he kind of likes it. Lance smiles to himself and focuses on following his newfound lover to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> lance and keith are such dorks im


End file.
